Already Gone
by missaubart
Summary: "Maybe all of the broken promises and dreams we have made were meant to be in that way.Maybe the times we've shared together never meant to last and maybe by the end of the day,I'm already gone." (includes time travel)
1. Maybe I'm Amazed

**This is my first story on this website.Please review!**

Already Gone-Chapter 1

Characters:Charles Lightoller,Eliza Derry,Elizabeth Rochenford.

Maybe I'm Amazed

Elizabeth

When I was a little girl,my grandmother,on my mother's side used to tell me stories about her sister,Eliza.She said that I exactly look like her and maybe,it runs on the blood.We share many similarities like our love for nerdy stuffs,our face and our attitude.

When the day her sister died,the Derry family held a special funeral for their daughter.My grandma,of course was there who witnessed all of what happened to her dear sister.

"It was a fine day of April 10th.Eliza and I were very excited,gushing about almost anything.Laughing there and everywhere.There,on the Southampton docks,the magnificent Titanic stood."grandma started,while I was writing something on a notebook my mother gave me years ago. "Eliza and I were so close,really.We did'nt have a day without each other."she continued. "That can explain why your mother was named Elisa,and you,Elizabeth."

Me,tired of listening to grandma's story,was still fascinated after all of this years.It was somewhat amazing,but yet I was kind of tired hearing it.

"And of course,on how she met that dashing Officer." That Officer was the 2nd Officer Lightoller.Unfortunately for dear Eliza,Lightoller got married after they we're separated for a long time after the sinking.Not knowing what will happen to her since Lightoller's promises was broken,she became so sick and died one year later after the sinking.

While at school,I've decided to visit my other grandmother's grave,Eliza.The cemetery is just a walking distance from school so it would be easy for me.

While I was there,I looked around to make sure if anyone would hear me talk for a minute.As I placed the flowers at the top of her plaque,tears started to came down from my eyes.Am I crazy now?Why do I even cry for a person I've never met.

At home,I saw my father opening loads of boxes from above.It was a portrait of a lady I could easily recognized.Eliza.

"Dad?"I said,looking at what he's holding.It was kind of a dusty one but I dont care,Eliza still is pretty.He looked at me and maybe he can guess what is in my head.

"I know what you're thinking.We're only cleaning up,dear.And of course,aunt Eli looks just like you."he said,looking at the old picture then glanced next to me."I should go."

June 15th.

School is ending and a ball is coming.I suggested to the coordinators to change the theme from "The 21st Century" to the "Edwardian Era".I was really excited since I now have a dress to wear and I can actually feel like Im in that time.

When I arrived at the venue,almost all of my schoolmate's were barely recognizable as if they were really historical.I was wearing a peach colored dress with laces on the chest part which really looked like the dress my other grandmother had.My hair was styled in a "chignon" way,which my grandma called.

I never really have someone to join me since I like to be alone at parties.I dont like someone talking to me,especially when I'm enjoying the moment.

"It was now the time,when we announce who is the best dressed of the night,so women and gentelemens,shall I start?"the emcee said,while others were clapping like fools.I can feel my eyes slowly shutting on its own.The place was now getting darker and darker in my sight.

"Elizabeth?"a voice called behind,I looked around and I was on a place with white all over it.White walls,white poles,white ceilings,white everywhere.I was sitting on a bed,which is also white.

"Where am I?"I asked.Not knowing what is happening.

"I dont want you to be scared so I won't tell my name,I think you could call me "the lady in white" "she replied in the softest voice I've ever heard. "Your grandmother needs you,Eliza needs you.Now,I want this to sink in on your head,every mistake you'll made will affect the future,which where you are.You should,change the past in order to go back.You should change your grandmother's past,you should make her get away with that sailor!"her voice changed on the ways she said "sailor".

"You should make Eliza Derry not fall in love with the Titanic's 2nd Officer,Charles Herbert Lightoller!You should keep her alive.Now,if you failed,the future might change and you'll never be able to get back."I listened on every word she says,and my mind was analyzing it every second."Elizabeth,you're her only hope."she continued as she disappeared like a bubble.

As soon as I began to understand things,I closed my eyes and when I opened it,a new background was around me.The ceilings were mahogany and gold as if Im on a ship.I looked around and noticed a girl who looks exactly like Eliza's sister,my grandma.

 ** _April 11 1912_**

"Grandma?"I mumbled while still my head hurts.When I finally caught her attention,she looked directly at me,I'm a hundred percent sure she was really grandma Fely,my other grandma Eliza's sister.

"Eliza!Thank God!"she said,checking if I was okay.As soon as I felt a heavy thing on my waist,I touched it and realized it was a really tightened corset.

"Grandma Fely?"as soon as I said that,she looked at me in amazement. "Eliza are you okay?"she asked. "This is me,Felicity,your sister."I recognized that name and that was my grandma Fely's real name.The thought of the words the lady in white spoke earlier came into my mind _You should change the past,in order to get back_.Am I really on the so called ship of dreams?

Grandma Fely,or should I call Felicity,since she was my sister now, helped me to remove the corset even she said that "our" mother will be angry.I dont care.That thing may be the one that would kill me.The idea of changing the past is beyooond ridiculous since I can't even be a proper lady in that era.The last thing I remember is me,on the ball falling down and that was it.Am I on my grandma Eliza's body?Am I her reincarnation?

"Eliza!"a voice stormed in,as me and grandma Fely,(I can't even call her Felicity,or maybe I could try.) were talking about what really happened.

Fely stood up and spoke,"Mother,Eliza is fine now,don't worry."I looked at the woman who is supposed to be my great grandma,her face was scary as hell and her eyebrows were perfectly plucked in.

"Thank God,Eliza dear.I shouldn't let you strolling around the ship alone"her voice kind of sounds just like my mother's.It was cold,yet relaxing.

She then went outside and me and grandma Fely were left alone."Felicity,May I ask what day is it?"I asked,making sure the events I'll make would change Eliza Derry's future.

"It's the 11th day of April,Eli.And of course,the 2nd day of the Titanic in the ocean!Later,the ship will dock on Queenstown and we should see it!"she replied in amazement.Her face when she was excited looks exactly just like grandma Fely have now,only she was way younger back then.

"That would be great!"

The mooring line from the ship is now released,and the horns can be heard,making a horrible sound especially for the steerage passengers.The ship is now on the docks of Ireland,waiting for more passengers to come aboard.

Me and Fely walked down the corridors as we see other elites do the same.Some are gushing about Ireland,some are just excited.

When we are now on the boat decks,we see myriads of people looking at the ship and others were now stepping out from their cars.The feeling was so real that I dont even have the urge to tell myself that Im just on another person's body.

I saw the whole crew of Officers below,helping all the passengers in need.There were 7 of them actually.Then I noticed a rather familiar face maybe I was destined to see.It was Charles.

"Eliza?"Felicity asked,looking at me with a curioused look on her face.She then looked at the direction I was looking,and giggled,"Oh,Wherefore art thou,dear Officer".

"That's nothing."I said,hiding the fact that Im scared for may I make the same mistake again."That's absolutely nothing."

As passengers from Queenstown are all aboard,the ship was now closing all the entrances and it will set sail in just a minute.

"Oh,Eli!Dont you dare hide a secret from me.I know you!"Felicity was teasing me over and over while walking towards the A deck promenade. "I know all your interests,reading,ice fishing,horses,gooses--"I never knew my grandma was this crazy when she was young.I thought Im the one who can't cope up with the era,guess Im not."So,do you like him or not?"

At that point,I questioned myself.Am I really going to do the same just like Eliza? "You're crazy!He's too old."I did'nt know what to reply since I was captivated by the beauty of the ship,ignoring the fact that maybe I was really attracted to him. _No Elizabeth,you're absurd!_


	2. I Wanna Be Loved By You

**This Chapter is a little bit cheesy at some point,but trust me this will never happen again,maybe.**

 **Also Chapter name taken from Marilyn Monroe's song title.**

Already Gone-Chapter 2

Characters:Charles Lightoller,Eliza Derry,Elizabeth Rochenford.

I Wanna Be Loved By You

Elizabeth

By 6,"our" Mother called us to prepare for dinner.Me and Fely were choosing a dress to wear for the evening but I can't pick one!IThere was too many choices and more elegant looking than the one's in my closet.

"This looks good on you Ma'am."the maid whispered,helping me to choose.She pointed at a dress,a familiar dress,the one I was wearing at the ball.Same color and design,the only thing that differs them is where will I wear it.

I decided to wear the identical dress since it reminds me of my love for the era.Felicity was now getting dressed and me,still preparing.

After all of the slow preparations,me and Felicity were now ready to go.We walked down the long and not-that-wide corridors of the 1st class and always say hi to every person we bumped into.There I've seen historical characters like I did,on history books.

Mrs.Margaret Brown,an American socialite is one of the survivors of the sinking,from what I read.Seeing her near us was kind of a,pleasure.

"This is my daughters Eliza and Felicity."mother said as she introduced as with her colleagues.Others looked at us,some murmured.It was a lovely thing to see that one of them even smiled at me.

xx

"Im meeting someone in the 3rd class today,Eli!Don't tell mother or else will both get killed.I'll be there at 9".How dare she?She did'nt tell me about it!Is it my grandfather in the future,she's meeting?Well,I understand,we'll both get in trouble if I spoke.I took a stroll around the decks waiting for the time to pass by.I looked at the never ending sea,taking a deep breath every time I remember what the "lady in white" had said.

Something on my mind just keeps bothering me.It was a nuisance of course but I could'nt tell what exactly it is.It's like a thing that happened when the real Eliza Derry is around.It can be a fragment of one of her memories,transferred into mine.

Everybody has something they have to left behind.Those wise words I remember from a song lyris came into my mind.Well,I dont think if it's really wise,especially for others but still it is for me.It can describe my whole life right now,as if I was in a dream.

I decided to go to the library since it was still open.It was like a old version of the library we have in school.When I entered,the librarian asked me if I was interested in reading some of the newly published books.I said yes,since I can't just say it,because it will sound too rude for her.I spent time just to look for the book I was eager to read.It was Moby Dick by Herman Melville.It was one of the old (probably) version of the book.

"Miss?It's almost 10.Are you sure your staying?Im going to close by the way,but you can return here tomorrow,7.If you want,you can borrow the book."the librarian snapped,while a part of me were curious why Fely did'nt return.She probably get lost.

The Officer in charge at the bridge helped me to find my dear sister around the outside of the ship.We've searched on the bow section,the stern side,the A-Deck,every decks.Finally,but still scary,Mother came in and saw me exhausted.

"Where is your sister,for God's sake!"she said,pulling me away beside the Officer.I never knew his name since I didnt ask him,but probably,he's friend with the lad my grandma fall into.

"I don't know.But we're trying to find her look,Im with an Officer,no need to worry."she looked at him from head to toe like she was in disgust.Sailors were really looked down by elites by this time,tsk.Thank God,the new generation have their last bit of consideration for them.

"Evening,madam.Im the 4th Officer Joseph Boxhall.We've tried our best finding your daughter but we can't."

"We should go.Well,thank you."

XXX

April 12 1912

"Bastard."I murmured,as me and Felicity were walking down the decks that features the 1st class smoking room.I never intend to say that word,but some 'rude' Officer who I believe,is Officer Lightoller just spilled the tea he is holding down on Felicity's dress.

"Calm down,Eli.We'll get to him later."

x

Yesteday evening,Felicity was missing of course and the White Star Line something helped me to find her.Since we can't,me and mother just waited on the stateroom hoping that she will return before 10:30.My super best grandmother sister,Felicity,came back at exactly 11 at the cabin,with mother and the maid sleeping.

When Mother heard the door,she quickly get up and scold my good lady sister.

"Felicity!For god's sake!It's 11 in the evening!Your sister was waiting for you but you never returned!"

"I was just--lost,perhaps."she said,in the most convincing tone I could ever imagine.

"Go to bed."

My grandma was no way like this.She was a kind,warm hearted,caring lady.Maybe when she met my handsome gramps,that's the time she changed herself for the sake of his love.

Going back,well I have a mission to accomplish.

XX

Just like Felicity said,we'll get to in later.We're planning to report it to the captain but we could'nt get the chance.In lunch,Felicity and I will sit,next or near the captain and his colleagues.

"Captain Smith,is there any of your Officers been disrespectful to you lately?"Felicity asked,with a mocking expression on her face.

The captain shook his head,"Of course not young lady.White Star Line Officers are always disciplined!Why did you asked?"

"Well,there's an Officer earlier,who just spilled tea on my dress,and you know,it's not that big deal but it's kind of disrespectful since he did'nt apologize"she replied.My eyes met mother's one and I can tell that she's quite shocked.

"You mean an Officer?On my daughter's expensive dress?"Mother exclaimed,making Mr.Ismay shudder a bit.

"What?"Mr.Ismay asked,but others ignored him like his voice just came out from nowhere.Captain on the other hand,who has a crumpled disappointed face looked at us,"I'm really sorry,madam,I gurantee this will never happen again."

As we continued to eat,my eyes gazed over and over outside the decks.Everytime people will pass by,I get excited depsite knowing the fact that Officers would'nt even be allowed to enter the 1st class.

After lunch,me and Felicity walked by the luxurious cafes included on the ship.There are 2 of them actually,Cafe Parisien and the Veranda one.We entered the Veranda cafe,and the menu was really...amazing,unlike the other restaurants in the 21st century.

We made our way to our suite to take a quick nap.Mother said that we should let our self rest and be ready for everything.I did have a feeling on my self that maybe if I sleep,my soul will left Eliza's body,but unfortunately not.I woked up looking around with the same backgrounds around me...our suite.

Since Felicity was still sleeping,I decided to take a walk around the decks of the ship.I came across the bridge,where the officers can be seen regularly.

"Miss..."a manly voice called.I turn around and saw an Officer rushing towards me.

"What?"

The Officer did'nt replied for a moment as he was trying to catch his breath "Im sorry,miss.I should have said this to you earlier but,Im sorry for the inconvenience I brought you and your relative today.The Captain just told me to apologize since I forgot it.With best regards,Officer Lightoller."

The expression on my face cannot be really identify as if it was a mix of suprise,sad,angry and slightly happy.He looked at like he knows something's going on in my mind,I tried to hide the eerie feeling I can feel right now but still,this Officer makes me feel...crazy.

"Oh."is the only thing I could say to him.I can feel the same burning of my cheeks as it did on my 5th grade crush,well this is kind of a different experience since I was in 19 freaking 12!

"Dont worry madam,it will never happen again."he smiled as he turned around and walked heading towards where he belong.

I never really expected that,the lady in white probably would'nt be happy as she saw me acting like a messed up girl for an officer.

xx

"So,it was like the most surreal feeling.Oh,I never felt that way before,as me,Elizabeth Roch--"as I was telling Felicity what happened earlier,I just let my real name slip away from my tongue.Felicity had her eyebrows furrowed "Who is Elizabeth,Eliza?Is she a past love of this Officer or something?"

I tried to ignore her comment and decided to continue the story,"He just wants to say 'sorry' for what he did,of course,that man must have shame on his body!Well,he's kind of cute."

"Jesus christ,you're delusional,I thought you said ,'he's older'?"

"It depends."She let a hard laugh at that comment and was nearly suffocating.The laugh was interrupted when Mother entered the door of our suite.

"Eliza!Are you now wearing your corset?Lady Duff Gordon likes to know your size since she has been a fine maker of lingerie."

"Ummm..yes."I lied.Not knowing what will I say since if I said No,Mother will just shout at me,a thing my 'real' mother would never do.

Felicity and I followed her until we've got to the Duff-Gordon's suite.It was just the same designs as we have but it's a little bigger since it has a private room on the other side.

"This is my daughters,Felicity and Eliza."Mother introduced us at a old woman in a hat that looks like the woman I met at Blockbuster.I suppose it is Lady Duff Gordon since there was a picture of her and her husband sitting near the bed that exaxtly looks like the one in another of my Titanic Books.

We entered the room and it was full of dresses and lingerie.After she've got our sizes,Mother found out that I was not really wearing a corset.She got angry and I listened to every word she said,and could'nt figure out why she'll be angry just because that thing is not on my waist.It could kill me!

XX

"So I started workig for White Star Line at 1900 at the age of 26.You're quite young then,I suppose."Charles and I we're walking down the decks we're the boats were located.He was off duty that time,so it would be a great time talking to your grandma's summer fling.

"You,could you tell me anything about you?"he asked,looking at me in amazement.I never thought he could ask this question since I was just a new friend of his.

"Well,I'm from New York originally,my mother and father were from there and we've decided to go to England for a vacation."that is one of another lies I told today.While we were walking the whole time,asking questions about each other,my mind started to think about what he is saying,like the one with his mother,I remember my mother,the one with his grandma,I remember my grandma,and the one that involves time.

"Maybe 100 years from now,Titanic may not have been the biggest ship in the world and maybe it will be on the middle of the ocean some time.But I will treasure every moment that I'm his 2nd Officer"

"Oh."


	3. My Girl

**AN:This Chapter contains some Shakespeare lines,so credits to William Shakespeare.The line is written the way I remember it being written in the book,and the way I heard it on the 1996 movie.Also,credits to Mattel,Barbie Rock and Royals for making a wonderful song that I used in this chapter.Please review!**

 **And,sorry if i made such grammar mistakes on the last chapter,I reread it earlier and I saw that instead of 'were' I've written 'we're',so sorry!**

Already Gone-Chapter 3

Characters:Charles Lightoller,Eliza Derry,Elizabeth Rochenford.

My Girl

 **Elizabeth**

"What?"he asked,looking at his feet and finally stops in one of the ship's railing.

"I mean,you're right.We should always be thankful of every time God gaves us."

I looked around and it was almost 6.Dinner will be ready soon but I decided to stay with this guy.He's not really just a guy,and maybe the reason grandma Fely said that me, and Eliza have a lot of things in common us beacuse we also have the same taste in man. _No!Elizabeth!Again!Remember you're a first class girl and he's a sailor_

"So,Miss..."

"Rochen--Derry.Eliza Derry."I said,hoping that he would'nt ask why I said Rochen at the beginning.He nodded,"So Miss.Derry,I hope I could talk with you longer but my duty will be starting and I'm sorry that I must go."

"Oh,that's okay.I shall return to our cabin too,since dinner will be ready"after goodbye's,we've decided to part ways and return to the place we belong to.My head was thinking that maybe if I ask Lightoller for dinner tomorrow maybe he will be pleased,but since Officer's are'nt allowed to do that,we should ask the Captain first or Mr.Ismay.

"Eliza,get ready before even your Mother came."our maid said,fixing Felicity's other dresses since she was now at the saloon.I nodded and quickly asked her to help me remove the dress I was wearing.

XX

I looked around the saloon to find Mother and Fely so I could finally sit.There I saw a man I believed who is Thomas Andrews the ship designer.

"So,madam,if you'd like to take a tour around the ship we could arrange for a time,since Felicity here was quite still unfamiliar to the ship."Mr.Andrews offered,as I was walking towards them.I took a sit glancing to him and other friend's of Mother.

"Oh,also Eliza.We have to guide this two girls."Mother replied,as she was pointing at me.Others left a chukle that seems to be forced but an old man really decided to give all of his breath to a joke that is never intended to be a joke.

It was just like the dinner yesterday.Same old chat and chuckles.Same aroma and same feeling others say when they got deja vu.I don't believe at those things before but for my situation,maybe I do now.

XXX

 **April 13 1912**

 **8 am.**

 **Charles**

Around 8,I was woked up by a rather angry Officer Murdoch.I went up and of course,put on my Officer's uniform heading to the quarter's where Captain Smith was standing.

"Goodmorning."whispered Joseph Boxhall,while I nod as a reply.Even I don't think this is a good morning to start off,I still feel that I have to finish my job and maybe walking around the ship when I have free time.

"Feeling a little down there,Lights?"a voice chimed in.A voice I could still remember.I turned around and saw the girl from yesterday,what's her name again?

 _Eliza._

I looked at her curious on how she knew the name Officer's call me.Did she ask someone,is she really that curious? "How did you know my --um,nickname?"

"Oh,I asked that Officer over there"she said pointing to a man in Officer's uniform who I believe is Murdoch.I looked around and saw Wilde looking at us.He may be the Chief Officer for them,but for me,Murdoch's my Chief Officer,and besides,I'm on my break,he can't stop me,besides from the fact that I'm not even allowed to have a romantic relationship with this girl-or even other passengers.

In amazement,I added, "Oh,that's Officer Murdoch.He's been a good friend of mine."I smiled,looking at this lady.Is she really like this?I've never met any girls besides her who would dare to talk to a man without any reasonable topic to talk to,but still she's worth talking to. "By the way,how can you say Im feeling a little 'down'?"

She smiled,"My father looks like that when he's stressed or anything" Does she meant that I look like her father?

"Of course,if you thing you look like my father,No you didn't.I just miss him.Lightyears away from me."

"Dont tell me you're making fun of my last name."I asked.

"No,I'm not."she said as she wipes incoming tears from her eyes by her hand.

Oh,I hate seeing girls cry like this.I saw my mother once like this,and never in my whole life I want to see others like that again.

As I offered my handkerchief to her,she quickly grabbed it and wipe her tears out.She smiled as if nothing happened.

"Im sorry,Mr.Lightoller.Oh,I must wash this myself,I've been so careless this days."I smiled,still looking at this poor lady.She was not even acting like a girl with a 1st class status,she acts so,different.

"I must go,bye."she said,as she trailed off.Is 'bye' a shortened word for 'goodbye'?Oh,Americans.

 **12nn**

 **Elizabeth**

Since lunch was starting,I headed back to our suite,thinking about what happened earlier.I've never cry like that when I was in our house.I was always happy,and Mother and Father gives me everything the best they can.Thanks to Charles,his hankie help me a lot,but something's bothering me the whole time...

 _My task._

I was nowhere like this when I was with my crush in 5th grade.I know how to hide my feelings then,I know how to lie,but now,I dont even know what am I doing.

"I know,it's hard."a voice interrupted,I turned around and saw the lady in white.She was smiling at me like she was going to abort the mission.

"Why are you here?"I asked.

"You should be asking yourself,Why is the lady in White here?"as she said those words,I felt a shiver down my back,telling me,she's right. _Why is she here?_ "I've noticed you and that 'sailor' were talking since yesterday.I was quite,impressed,on how you are good in hiding the way you feel.After seeing the events happened earlier,I thought of talking to you since,there's a chance,you and that Officer might fall in love!"

My eyes suddenly widened.That's another statement of her that is true.Why am I even talking to him?He's a sailor,I'm a first class lady.I dont need him in my life by the way.Those words suddenly enlightened me.

"Thank you."I managed to mumble,as the lady was approaching me,holding my shoulders.

"You should be strong,Elizabeth.I believe in you.Things come in a way we are not expecting."she said,finally disappearing in a midst of air.

After she disappeared,I heard a sudden knocks from our door,I opened it and saw Felicity asking me to get ready fast.

She helped me in almost everything.The dress,my hair,corset and such. "Mother's in her anger avenue,right now.You better watch your actions."

XX

I walked heading towards the library to get some new readable things.Boredom affects me the most right now than it did when I was in 21st century doing almost nothing.At least there,I could cuddle up in bed,doing lazy things,and there,still my life goes on.Meanwhile,here,I could'nt get proper sleep and I have to attend some boring gatherings.Im think I'm just a complaining brat.

 **Charles**

While in the bridge,I saw Bride walking fast as if he was looking for someone.I saw his hands holding another one of those 'iceberg warnings'.

"Mr.Lightoller,can you tell me where is the Captain right now?"he asked.

"I suppose he's at the dining room,probably talking to Ismay."

"Well,if you could give this to him,you know,one of those iceberg warnings."he handed me the paper as I agreed to his request.As he walked back to the Marconi Room,I headed to the decks,waiting for the Captain to came back.There,I saw the girl,I was not expecting to see.

"Wait,Felicity!Ouch!"she exclaimed,as another lady was grabbing her arm towards the Officer's headquarters.The light from the sun was hitting her face,while she was trying to break free from the grasp of this another lady.

Her face really has this thing,I've never saw in other girls before.Isn't she lovely?

 _For God's sake Lightoller!You're a grown man!_

 **Elizabeth**

Felicity teased me over and over just because of my attraction towards the whole crew.I was only joking since she forced me to spill it out.In the other hand,Mother was kind of annoying,at the same time lovable today.

 _What if I back down now_ _'Cause I'm afraid of what might happen_ _What if they turn away_ _When I show them who i truly am._

 **Felicity**

My sister Eliza is acting strange lately.She's not like her just like she did back in Southampton.She was different.If Eliza is super hyper this days,back then,before even we boarded this ship,she was a well trained first class girl,proper manners and such.

 _She was different._

Earlier,she just told me she has her eyes on the whole crew of the ship,which I did'nt believe.How can someone be that selfish?She didn't give me a share! _Just kidding._

And also,I really liked what she did when I was going to meet a certain 3rd class passenger.She was nowhere like that before,she's a killjoy,for christ's sake.She always tell Mother when I did something wrong or inappropriate.I just appreciate what she did there,true sister love.

"Although you bring me joy, I can't take joy in this exchange of promises tonight. It's too unadvised, too sudden. It's too much like lightning, which flashes and then disappears before you can say,it's lightning."I teased,making her cheer up.

She laughed,"You silly,we've never even met each other that fully!".

"Well,trust me,maybe tomorrow."

 **Charles**

"Maybe it's just a 'love at first sight that will just sore your eyes'."Pitman chuckled,while writing a letter to send to his wife.Murdoch in the other hand was looking deeply into the photograph of his family."Oh,Captain,don't fire me!"Pitman teased again,imitating rather my voice or a chirping bird.

"You're delusional.Us officers are not even allowed to do that for god's sake Herbert!"


	4. This Boy

Already Gone-Chapter 4

Characters:Charles Lightoller,Eliza Derry,Elizabeth Rochenford.

This Boy

 **Felicity**

I know my sister like I know my own mind.She clearly needs to get socialize with other people,like my friends in the 3rd class.Actually,I'm planning to get her into a party,to a REAL party.Not with those snobby rich people.

"So you want to go to a real party later?"I asked,looking at Eliza who is reading a book.She looked up,and I can feel her face glowing with excitement.

"I want to!"She said."I dont want to be bored here forever listening to 'Wedding Dance',I mean they play good but they never really caughts my attention."

"Well then its settled."

XXX

I took a stroll around the ship,thinking about something.I've never been jealous with Eliza this days.She's a sweet lady,but with all of this Officer thing,I've kind of hated her.She's always with them,I mean,I dont like Officer Lightoller for god's sake and I have my eyes only for one of them,but I felt like she was always with them.I've always wanted to get the attention of them but they always have their eyes on her.

 _Rewind,wind,wind,wind_

 _April 10 1912_

 _Mother,Eliza and I stepped out of the car.The maid helped us with all of the trunks but still,I felt like I needed to help her._

 _"Felicity,get on the ship!The maid would handle that"Mother exclaimed,getting into her anger avenue,again!_

 _"It's okay."I replied,looking back to our maid who is still struggling._

 _As we were entering the ship,I felt that the luggage would kill me in an instant.I saw a man walking towards the third class entrance and I can feel that he was looking at me._

 _"You need help miss?"he asked,I tried to look up at his face but the thing that I only saw is a one golden circle around the wrist part of his uniform._

 _"Yeah,obviously."_ _He helped me carry the extra luggages and upon entering the 1st class section,unfortunately,it was the time to part ways._

 _"Well miss,there you go."He said,looking at his watch._

 _"Thank you,Mr.--"_

 _"Officer M--"is the only words he uttered before someone shouted from the back._

I never got the chance to see this young man again,but if I have the chance,I would probably grab it.That's why I was so jealous of Eliza this whole time.She was really friendly towards them.I felt like I was an outcast so I decided to make friends with the 3rd class passengers.

 **Charles**

"You want to join the first class' tonight?"Murdoch asked,as I took a sip of my tea.What is he talking about?Join the first class and get boring for the rest of the voyage,ridiculous.

"No,of course.I don't want to be put in sleep."I replied quickly.

Will sighed,"One of our Officers got invited today,guess what,he's going to get a damn excuse again,Im tired of it lad."he said,in the most Scottish accent I ever heard.

"Well,Im dedicated to my work,I don't have to get socialize.I'm here for salary."

"That's you choice,I'll leave you to it."he patted my back as we parted ways,me heading to my cabin.

 **Elizabeth**

 **6pm**

Felicity and I are now both ready for the dinner I was dreading for.First,we are going to get our Mother distracted and even if she notice us,we'll going to talk with the librarian and ask if she could do us a little favor.Sounds childish right?

"Ready?"Felicity whispered,fixing the crumpled part in her dress.

"Ready."

As we were walking heading to the lift,I noticed a rather familiar face.It was the 4th Officer who helped me find Fely.He noticed me and bowed in curtesy.

"The dining saloon,please."

When we finally reached the dining table Mother was seated in,the waiter gave us a menu for the evening so mother would'nt interrupt me again.

"Lamb."I said,smiling back at the waiter.Captain Smith was at our table too,beside Mr.Andrews.He's wearing this white beard covering his face.Reminds me of Einstein,a bit.

The band started playing some relaxing-but-kind-of-boring-songs.I looked around and caught Felicity's eyes looking at mine,meaning she wants to go out now.She stood up from her seat and asked Mother if I can join her into the library.

"But don't forget to return before 9!"

"We promise."

Felicity led the way towards the 3rd class entrance.We entered their own hall and from there,we can hear some of the music they played.

Felicity looked at me,smiling,"So this is what a real party looks like."

It really was.The room was full of laughter and screaming.Some of them are neither drinking,talking,dancing,or just watching.Felicity walked towards a man who I believe is the one she met last time.

"Nice meeting you again,Georgie."she said,as I look at a man in front of us holding a glass of beer.He gave her a look asking who I am and Felicity noticed it in an instant,"She's Eliza,my sister."

I waited him to offer his hands because if I'm the one that offered maybe he would'nt accept so.

"And Eli,he's George.George Wallace."

In my own words,this George Wallace is a not-so-tall blonde man who has a baby face.

"So,you two were here to party are'nt you?"he asked.Me and Felicity smiled at each other and decided to follow George.

I looked around and everyone was literally having fun.Not like the boring first class.They were playing good music that really makes a real party. _Now I would like to see what the second class got._

Felicity was dancing with George while me was sitting at the chairs clapping my hand.After they danced,she gaved me a look that means 'get socialize'.Then I looked up and saw George offering his hands.

"Would you like to join us,madam?"he asked.

"Madam is glad to accept."

We dance,run around all night,a feeling I never felt in parties I attented to in school.The Gaelic music all of it,was perfection.

 **Charles**

I was in my rounds for about 2 hours now,watching people,making sure the ship is secured and fine.It was a cold night just like yesterday and I suppose tomorrow will be like this again.

Passengers have their own parties on their own classes today.In the first class of course,they had the ship's band play some intrumental tune until they satisfy the 1st class.In the second class,they most likely walk around the ship while many of them just gather at the dining room and eat.At the third class they got this talented guys play some intrument and play some gaelic music.Of course that's what you called a real party since they were really dancing and spinning around.

We officers never have those since we are the ones who needs to secure the passengers in their safety while they were partying.But still,it is fun to think about it.We only got whiskey and some wine anyways.

After walking around,checking if there's still people hanging around the ship.Then,I heard a familiar laughter,again.

"Oh yeah,yeah.Then when we we're dancing,he tripped.It was funny."the voice said,still laughing probably talking someone.

The other person waited to reply,"Yeah,I told you Eli,it's a real party."

 _It was her again._

"Officer Lightoller!"I heard.It was the two sisters walking towards me.The voice was Eliza's while her sister was drunk.

"She's a bit,you know,drunk."Eliza said.She asked me if I could carry her sister to their suite.Well,I agreed since it was kind of late and this two young lady is still roaming the ship.

As we walked through the corridors,while her sister is in my hand,she told me some story about what happened there in the third class.She said that they danced with a man named George whom I want to meet.

When we've reached their stateroom I decided that we part ways for the night.

"Thank you Officer."

 **Elizabeth**

The party was over but still I can hear the music in my head 'til now. _It was fun._ As I said earlier,that party is one of the best I've ever attended to.

And also I forgot,I do think this is my final day here in 1912.I mean,I don't want to leave here but what will happen to my family?

So when we get to the suite,Mother was sleeping and so is our maid.I changed clothes while I waited Felicity to have her sober mind be gone.

"Felicity,change your clothes,change to your nightdress."I whispered to her,as she sits on the bed.She was kind of confused at first but then I slapped her,not really that hard.

"What,Eliza?..." she asked,but when she realized she's not on the party anymore she stood up looking for a dress to wear."Here."I said,giving her the dress I got from her closet.

When she changed clothes she weakly said 'goodnight' and slept.While me,I was in my bed thinking about everything.

In every aspects of my life,I imagined being with someone who understands me,with a wide imagination,matured enough,and of course,someone who would care for me. _Am I too selfish?to want all of this things?_

This boy,in the other hand,does'nt even need to be rich or perfectly handsome.He has his charms in his own way.Oh my god.Am I just admitting that I like him,or infatuated with him.I don't know,but when I'm around him,I always feel something disturbing me.

 _at the end of the day,I failed my mission._


End file.
